SIMPLEMENTE AMOR
by gryreinadecorazones
Summary: Mi primer one shot feliz! quizas esto recompense a los que leyeron el anterior HHr... una declaración no muy intima jeje... soy mala para los sumary... lean y dejen reviews!


_HOLA! otra vez yo jeje... pero esta vez con un one shot feliz! la verdad, ni yo me lo creia jaja... y mas sabiendo que todos los que escribi (y aún no publique_) _son mas bien trágicos... en fin creo que esta es una manera de recompensar a los que leyeron " POR MIEDOA PERDERSE... SE PERDIERON" aunque les aviso que ya me decidi y le voy a hacer una continuación alternativa... claro para los que no les gustan los finales tristes... en fin espero que este les guste, y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews!_

_Y para los que siguen mis otros fic: no me maten! les juro que sigo trabajando en ellos... y que los prox cap van a ser muuuuuy largos ;)_

_Ahora si... les dejo para que disfruten del fic..._

* * *

**SIMPLEMENTE AMOR**

Te veo de lejos, sumergida como siempre en un mar de libros... tienes la vista cansada, recién Ron fue a hablar contigo para convencerte que vengas con nosotros a los jardines... pero te excusaste diciendo que tenías demasiados deberes.

No puedo evitarlo y me quedó viéndote... es que eres tan hermosa, en estos momentos deseo ser tu mano, para poder tocar tu mejilla que descansa en tu mano derecha mientras pasas las hojas distraídamente.

De repente levantas la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran, me sonríes dulcemente y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Me acerco tímidamente hacia donde estas, y haces a un lado tus libros, cediéndome un lugar junto a ti.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Pensé que te habías ido con Ron y con Ginny al lago – me preguntas curiosamente.

- Recordé que tenía que hacer la tarea de pociones – miento rápidamente. No puedo decirte que me quedé solo para estar contigo... no me lo creerías.

- Eso es extraño... – me dices divertida – porque anoche justamente te ayudé a terminar ese trabajo.

No hay dudas, ahora mi cara esta casi del mismo color que la cabellera de Ron. ¿Cómo puedo volverme tan tonto cuando estoy contigo? Seguramente ahora me preguntarás que me pasa... y yo tendré que fingir una vez más.

- Te entiendo... – me dices dulcemente, mientras me miras fijamente haciéndome estremecer.

- ¿Me entiendes? – te pregunto yo sorprendido.

- Sí – me respondes tranquilamente mientras tomas mi mano... mi corazón lucha por no salir de mi pecho al sentir tu suave tacto - ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta Harry? – ahora tu mirada se vuelve algo triste.

¿Acaso te habrás dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti? No me sorprendería... siempre pareces adivinar las cosas antes de que las diga... pero si es así... ¿Por qué te ves tan triste¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo por mi?

Te impacientas ante mi silencio, y me sueltas la mano desviando la mirada.

- Estas así por Ginny – me dices tan rápido que creo que no te oí bien.

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos Harry... soy tu mejor amiga... y creí que me tendrías la confianza suficiente como para contármelo.

- Pero ¿Contarte qué? – te pregunto si comprender... al parecer escuche bien, y se trata de Ginny, pero aún no entiendo que podría tener que ver conmigo.

Te levantas visiblemente enfadada, y te sigo a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, te llamó una vez, pero me ignoras... repito de nuevo tu nombre unas tres veces, pero aún así sigues sin detener tu paso.

Es increíble que puedas caminar tan rápido, apenas si puedo seguirte el paso... se ve que tantas corridas a clase te han mantenido en forma. Por fin te alcanzó y ya estamos en la puerta del castillo. Te tomó delicadamente de un brazo y te vuelves con lo ojos llorosos, siento como el alma se me cae al piso.

- Herm... ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Realmente no te entiendo – pregunto secándote las lágrimas, y siento para mi sorpresa, que tú también te estremeces al sentir mi piel, como yo lo hice anteriormente.

- Es mejor... dejar... las cosas... así... – dices intentado esconder tu cara entre tus finas manos para ahogar tus sollozos.

No aguanto mas verte tan indefensa y herida, y te estrecho entre mis brazos, como intentando protegerte de algo invisible a mis ojos. No respondes a mi abrazo, pero tampoco me rechazas, confundiéndome más.

- No soportaría perderte... – me dices cuando por fin tu llanto se paga en mi hombro y me separo lentamente de ti para contemplar tus hermosos ojos color miel, pero que ahora están rojizos de tanto llorar.

- Nunca lo harás... nunca me perderás – te digo intentado abrazarte de nuevo... pero te alejas rápidamente impidiéndolo.

Sigues sin mirarme a los ojos... y el silencio se vuelve incómodo... no sé que decirte para aliviarte, ya que ni siquiera conozco la causa por la que estas así, solo te contemplo mientras me siento miserable, por no ser capaz de consolarte como tantas veces tú lo hiciste aún sin preguntarme nada.

Te decides a mirarme... y esta vez tus ojos ya no lloran, en cambio están llenos de dolor... de un dolor que llega hasta mi alma.

- Ya estoy comenzando a perderte... – me dices casi en susurro – pasas cada vez más tiempo con ella... y con Ron... y casi ni nos vemos – y a pesar de eso no hay reproche en tu voz... solo dolor.

- Si supieras lo que siento – digo casi sin pensar, haciendo que me mires con gran interés.

- Si tú quisieras... yo lo podría saber sin necesidad que me dijeras ni una sola palabra...

Sé a lo que te refieres... antes lo solíamos hacer a diario... nos pasábamos horas mirándonos y descubriendo en los ojos del otro los más profundos secretos... sin decirnos ni una sola palabra... yo también extraño esos tiempos... donde solo éramos los dos, sin prejuicios, ni miedos... tan solo los dos.

Me acercó a ti lentamente... y te dedico mi mejor sonrisa, quizás sea solo mi imaginación, pero creo ver por un segundo un brillo especial en tu mirada... la misma que según dice Ron aparece en la mía al oír tu nombre.

Me respondes con otra sonrisa, y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos... puedo sentirte dentro de mi cabeza... de mi corazón... si solo con una mirada pudiera demostrarte todo lo que siento al tenerte tan cerca... y el dolor que de mi se apodera al saberte lejos.

No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, ni la cantidad de personas que al pasar nos miran raro... solo siento tu respiración muy cerca de la mía, y casi puedo escuchar tu corazón. Sin quererlo rompo el contacto visual y mis ojos se posan en tus delicados labios... los tienes entreabiertos, lo cual los hace más apetitosos para mi boca. Algo me dice que no me rechazarás... y casi inconscientemente acorto la distancia que nos separa.

Mis manos se apoderan de tu cintura... es increíble pero parecen haber sido hechos a tu medida. Nuestros labios se rozan tímidamente al principio, pero al ver que no rechazas el contacto, te atraigo más hacia mí y profundizo el beso lentamente.

Tus brazos se deslizan por mi cuello, y siento tus dedos hundirse en mi cabello... ahora tú también respondes a las caricias que instintivamente mis manos le hacen a tu espalda, y aumentas el ritmo del beso.

Ni siquiera en mis sueños tus besos eran tan dulces... mezcla de pasión y ternura acumulados por el tiempo. Tus labios saben a cereza... y siento que a partir de ahora serán mi fruta preferida... te siento tan mía y tan querida... que no quisiera que esto beso se termine... pero siento que lentamente te separas de mí.

Te observo temeroso de que me digas que fue una confusión... y que solo me ves como a un amigo... pero tus extasiados ojos me dicen que sentiste lo mismo que yo... y no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Así que no era Ginny la chica que daba vueltas en tu corazón – me dices algo sonrojada mordiendo tu labio inferior.

- Me extraña que siendo la chica mas lista de todo Hogwarts no te hayas dado cuenta – te digo deseando cada vez mas tus labios.

- Sabía que estabas enamorado de alguien... – y siento como te vuelves a apoderar de mi cuello - pero no sabía quién era la dueña de tu corazón.

- Solo podrías ser tú – te digo convencido... ¿Quién más sino que mi amiga de toda la vida? La que me conoce mejor que a mí mismo... y siempre ha estado a mi lado aún en los peores momentos.

Dejas escapar un suspiro eternamente guardado en el fondo de tu alma... y te veo sonreír como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacías, y te vuelvo a estrechar esta vez con más fuerza entre mis brazos, intentando alargar este momento lo más posible.

- Te amo – me susurras lentamente al oído, y siento como esta vez el que se sonroja soy yo, había soñado tantas veces con oír esas dos palabras de tu boca... que ahora que por fin las dices... aún me parece un sueño.

- Me parece un sueño que lo estés diciendo después de tanto tiempo... – admito.

- No es un sueño... – me dices mientras me besas dulcemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, y vas dejando pequeños besos en el camino hasta mi boca – es la verdad... te amo... te amo... siempre te amé... y siempre te amaré... – terminas sellando la confesión en mi boca.

Y ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos... me parece imposible no haberte notado antes, si es que eres la mujer perfecta... no sé como pude estar todo este tiempo sin tus besos... porque ahora siento que sin ellos me falta el aire... y no quiero respirar si no es de tu aliento.

- ¿No crees que te falta algo? – me preguntas de repente separándote de mí, lo que produce un vacío en mi estómago.

- No hace falta que lo diga... – y me vuelvo a acercar a ti, incapaz de seguir viviendo sin otro beso de tus labios – porque lo que siento por ti... – le beso suavemente el cuello haciéndola reír – va mas allá de las palabras... – le acarició su preciosa cara con el dorso de mi mano – mas allá de las caricias... – por fin la tengo entre mis brazos otra vez – más allá de la razón... lo que siento por ti... es simplemente amor – le susurro cerca de su oído, y termino mirándola a esos hermosos ojos color miel – te amo.

Y es que te ves tan hermosas entre mis brazos, que ahora mismo me pareces la criatura más bella que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Me sonríes, como solo tú lo sabes hacer, y tus mejillas se tiñen de un color carmín... muy apetitoso para mi gusto, y te apoderas de mis labios... esta vez con más ternura... disfrutando del roce de nuestros labios.

Siento unas risitas, y cuando por fin termina nuestro beso, casi todo Hogwarts está observándonos... Ron y Ginny en primera fila, ellos fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro... antes inclusive que nosotros mismos.

Esta nerviosa, lo veo en sus ojos... al sentir tantas miradas sobre nosotros... y yo por si a alguien le queda alguna duda de que eres solo mía... te atraigo una vez más hacia mí y te vuelvo a besar, mientras el Gran Comedor estalla en aplausos.

Solo que para nosotros dos ya no existía nada más... solo nosotros y nuestro amor... y supimos que ese solo sería el inicio de una serie de besos que se repetiría por el resto de nuestra vida.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado... de no ser asi... estaré condenada a escribir fic tristes por el rsto de mi vida... jeje, en fin, aunque sea para decirme que me dedique a otra cosa dejenme un review! solo deben apretar GO! y listo ;)_

_Un besote_

_GRY (prometo responder sus rviews en mi fic ¿MUJER FATAL? al que lo hice con el one shot anterior, pero si dejan derecho a replica lo hare ahí mismo) _


End file.
